


house call: netflix & chill

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Top Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: "So… about that Netflix…," Eggsy drawls as they step out onto the street."I thought you'd never ask. I have to warn you though that we'll have to resort to my laptop for that," Harry apologizes."Does that mean we'll have to watch in bed?""I'm afraid so.""Shame."





	house call: netflix & chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601843) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb). 



> So the wonderful [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb) came up with Doctor!Eggsy and wrote the ever delicious [House Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601843) and was kind enough to let me write a follow-up. What was meant to be like a little ficlet turned into this... 
> 
> It's full of innuendos and bad puns and sexytimes... I have no other excuse...

Harry offers to do the dishes since Eggsy had done all the cooking but it turns into a full-on snogging session that almost costs Harry a cup. 

He ends with his hands under his own jumper on Eggsy's body, tweaking the younger man's nipples just because he feels like it. 

Eggsy repays him by snaking a hand into Harry's pants, pinching his arse before his fingers dip down further to where Harry's still a bit sensitive. 

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks when Harry winces. 

"Only the way I like." 

Eggsy grins. "Cheeky. Again." 

Harry almost asks him to take again over his dining table (or any other flat and not so flat surface) but that's where the slightly advanced in age Brit kicks in and thinks that's highly unsanitary. 

"Shame I can't stay for lunch," Eggsy murmurs against Harry's mouth. 

"Oh?" 

"Gotta look after my sister this afternoon." Eggsy pulls back, looking genuinely disappointed. "My mom's started evening school now that there's money in the family again. She has a seminar today for god knows what reason." 

"That's very nice of you, taking care of your family like that." If he hadn't already been fond of Eggsy, Harry would have started now. "And good for your mother." 

"It is, yeah. I'm proud of her. But that's something I can bore you with at brunch tomorrow." 

"Looking forward to it." Harry kisses him again, slower this time. 

"Help me get dressed?"

"Gladly." 

As these things go, it takes them quite a while to get Eggsy back into his suit. Mostly because Harry can't take his hands off him which makes putting on a button down shirt a bit tricky. 

They snog and touch and almost tumble into bed again but at last Eggsy tears himself away and straightens his trousers and shirt.

"I pick you up at eleven, then?" He shrugs into his jacket. 

"I'm already looking forward to it." And Harry does. Looking up at Eggsy fully dressed while he's still only in his pants, he can't believe his luck. How this beautiful creature had not only agreed on a date with him but had stayed the night after a fantastic shag and now wanted to pick him up for brunch was still beyond him. 

After Eggsy has left - after another literally breathtaking kiss - Harry takes another shower. Mostly to keep himself from doing something stupid like texting Eggsy right away like a schoolboy with a crush. But also to wrap his hand around his cock and bring himself off pathetically quickly. 

He bloody cannot wait for eleven tomorrow. 

 

*

Harry has never been one for a lie in but usually he doesn't get out of bed until nine on a Sunday. This morning whoever he's awake at 7:30 staring at the ceiling. 

He's nervous. Even more nervous than yesterday. 

He knows he has absolutely no reason. It had been Eggsy's idea to meet again and literally waste no time but somehow Harry feels oddly self-conscious about it. As if he's afraid to break this wet dream of a bubble and have Eggsy tell him it's been nice while it lasted but that he's changed his mind after all. 

Harry's self-deprecating self wants to call Merlin but he decides against that the last minute. He doesn't need that kind of pep talk. He knows he is being a foolish sod and should just get on with it. 

So he stays in bed for another hour before finally he finally gets up for a shower and a cup of tea. 

Dressing himself feels like a herculean task when he stands in front of his closet. After an inner debate he decides on a white button down, grey trousers and a woolen cardigan that probably makes him look a little grandfatherly but it's comfortable and that's a good thing. Right? Right. 

It's eleven on the dot when Eggsy rings his doorbell. 

Harry almost rolls his eyes. Merlin would have a laugh about this, about Eggsy being on time while seems to be physically incapable of doing so. 

"Looking good there, Mr Hart," Eggsy greets him, giving him a once over. 

"Feeling good here, Mr. Unwin." A chill trickles down Harry’s back. A good one. Mostly because Eggsy beams at him, looking… well, quite delectable in his tight jeans and black polo shirt. 

Eggsy stands on the doorstep and plants a kiss to Harry's mouth, taking his breath away. "Are you ready then?" 

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" 

Eggsy bounces on his feet. "I did some googling and there's a place nearby that serves a great brunch. We can walk there, actually. If that's alright." 

"Let me get my keys and lead the way." 

They make their way toward Kensington High Street. Harry asks how his day had gone and Eggsy tells him about Daisy's playdate and how the two girls had driven him absolutely insane, continuously asking him what he was looking up restaurants for, if he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and what exactly brunch was and the hows and whys of it. 

Eggsy’s animated talk awakes something fuzzy in Harry. He enjoys watching him, the bright smile, the sparkling eyes. 

As they walk, every now and then their hands brush together and on occasion, Harry feels Eggsy's finger link into his only to let go a second later. He doesn't dare to hold on to Eggsy's hand, unsure if they really are there yet. Besides, while always being quite sure of sexuality, he had never been one to flaunt it. It simply wasn't anyone's business. 

"There we are," Eggsy points toward the Kensington High Street tube station. "Have you been to Bill's before?"

Harry shakes his head. "Can't even say I noticed this was here, to be honest." 

"Well, don't mind me popping that cherry then." Eggsy gives him a wink, then hooks his arm into Harry’s and pulls him inside. 

They are seated at a table facing the street. Harry orders a tea, Eggsy goes for coffee. 

"It's my treat today," Eggsy says as they browse the menu. 

"I should decline the offer but I feel like you'll insist." Harry peers over the edge of his menu. 

"Damn right I do. You paid for dinner, so brunch is on me." And he winks again. 

Harry orders smashed avocados, feta and two poached eggs. Eggsy goes for the bacon and pancake stack. 

"Good thing you're still young enough to eat that," Harry muses. 

"Oh I plan to work that off later," Eggsy replies unperturbed. 

Harry chokes on his tea. 

As they wait for their food, Eggsy stays true to his words and tells him about how his parents had him young and then his father went to the army but didn't return. His mom had fallen off the deep end into alcohol and drug, an easy feat at the estate, and then Dean had showed up. The only good thing to ever come of him was Eggsy's baby sister. 

Dean had then been dumb enough to get himself arrested, finally allowing Michelle to get away from him and start over with a little financial help from Eggsy. Now she was taking evening classes to get into accounting and Eggsy was so proud of it, he was practically glowing with it. 

Harry caught himself watching him quite fondly as he told his story. He hid the blush that came with that realisation behind his tea cup. 

Their food arrived and Eggsy immediately dug in, claiming he didn't have any proper food since their breakfast the day before. 

They spend their brunch talking about this and that; work, restaurants, movie, Harry's fascination with butterflies. 

Harry tries to ignore how his cock stirs in his pants but looking at Eggsy talk and grin and be beautiful while doing it… he can only do so much about that impertinent erection. 

Eggsy does have to insist to pay for the meal, especially since he orders a triple chocolate brownie to take away that Harry is actually too shy to indulge in. 

"So… about that Netflix…," Eggsy drawls as they step out onto the street. 

"I thought you'd never ask. I have to warn you though that we'll have to resort to my laptop for that," Harry apologizes. 

"Does that mean we'll have to watch in bed?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Shame." 

The way back to Harry's house is quicker somehow and they actually talk less, only exchanging feedback on their respective meals and how Bill's is definitely on their list of "let's go there again" now. 

As soon as Harry unlocks the door, Eggsy pushes him inside and against the wall to kiss the breath out of him. 

"What was that for?" Harry asks, slightly dazed and a bit confused. 

"For being so gorgeously ridiculous. And ridiculously gorgeous. And because I missed you." 

"Three very valid reasons, I suppose." 

"Yes, they are. So why don't you get that laptop of yours and I get us two forks so we can dig into this chocolate monstrosity?" 

Harry twists his face. "There is no eating in my bed." 

"Unless it's your arse, I presume. Or mine," Eggsy says nonchalantly and saunters into the kitchen.

Harry says nothing, just stares, then turns on his heel and quickly walks upstairs. 

He has his computer ready when Eggsy joins him, has it perched on the large volume of an atlas to secure ventilation and not accidentally set the bed on fire. 

There is a pun in there but he foregoes it for the time being. "Anything in particular you'd be interested in watching?"

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" 

Harry's heart sinks and floats at the same time. "I am." 

Eggsy’s bemused smile spreads into a grin. "I like you, Harry Hart. And there's new series I meant to check out… Bodyguard? Heard one of our assistants rave about it. And the lead's supposed to be hot, too."

"Alright, you've got me convinced," Harry says quickly and sits down on what he would deem his side of the bed if that conversation should come up. It's also a means to hide his rekindled erection. 

Eggsy kicks off his shoes, placing them nearly under the bed before sitting back against the headboard, the takeout box with the brownie left on the bedside table. 

As Harry sits down as well, Eggsy moves closer to him, shoulder to shoulder. 

They make their way through Netflix's search menu and start the first episode. 

They are not even five minutes in when Harry feels Eggsy's hand in his thigh and his head on his shoulder, perfectly cozied up against him. He's actually watching on earnest, the gesture perfectly innocent all things considering. 

The lead of the show is indeed quite attractive and there's that slight sting of jealousy rearing its head in Harry's mind. 

Yes, Eggsy has assured him with words and deeds that he's attracted to him, wants him, has had him, but he still can't fully wrap his mind around it. Especially since Eggsy could probably have someone like that actor, young and beautiful like himself. 

A squeeze of Eggsy's fingers into his thigh draw Harry back from the mental image, the touch small and probably not meant as such but Harry feels his cock swell even further and he can't help but groan. He hasn't been this pathetic since boarding school. 

"You alright there, babe?" Eggsy glances over at him. "Don't you like the series?" 

"Yes, and no I do. Just feeling a bit heated, that's all." Harry glances down to Eggsy's hand. 

"Anything your resident physician should be concerned about?" There's something in the way Eggsy quirks his brow at him that gets to Harry. 

"Maybe… I suppose checking my temperature can't hurt."

"Always a good place to start, yes." 

Harry looks at him to confirm they are on the same page. The cheeky smile tells him yes. 

"I always find an oral check quite effective if you want quick results," Eggsy adds, reassuring Harry. 

"Do you think we'll ever get tired of the puns?"

"No, that's a chronic condition by now." 

Harry could go on, could say something ridiculous about thermometers and whatnot but he's afraid he'll never get to what he's implied. So he reaches for the zipper of Eggsy's jeans and pulls it down. 

"Foregoing pants now, doctor?" 

"First Aid needs to be provided quickly, doesn't it?" 

Harry actually snorts a little laugh at how ridiculous their conversation is but he loves it all the same. 

Eggsy isn't fully hard yet when he frees him from his jeans. A few well timed strokes take care of that. 

"Usually one takes the thermometer under the tongue but in this case…," Eggsy starts. 

"It is a fairly large one." 

"So it's better on the tongue then." 

Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He dives down and takes Eggsy all the way into his mouth, a skill he's perfected a long time ago. 

Eggsy yelps under him, bucking up and into Harry's throat. "Christ, Harry, that's… Fuck, that's good." 

Urged on by the praise, Harry immediately starts to suck him in earnest. He takes Eggsy deep down his throat, swallows when he has him there, and sucks in his cheeks when he goes back up. 

"Are you trying to impress me, Harry?" 

Harry hums in the affirmative around the head of Eggsy's cock. He runs his tongue around the crown, tasting precome at the slit. Then he goes back down, taking Eggsy to the root, his nose buried in the trimmed hair at the base of his cock. 

Eggsy brushes his hand into Harry's hair, holding him there without pushing. "That feels so good, Harry. You got all of me there, don't you?"

Harry huffs a breath through his nose. 

"Let's slow down a bit, yeah? Because at this rate, I'll finish really quickly." 

Harry pulls back with a wet plop, lips glistening with spit and precome. "Maybe that's the idea." 

"You're an awful liar." 

"I can do better things with my mouth, that's correct." This time, Harry winks before turning his attention back to Eggsy's cock, suckling on the tip, tonguing the slit until he's rewarded with more precome. 

"Yes, Harry, that's… oh that's good. Fucking brilliant. Your mouth's so… tight… wet… bloody spectacular." 

Harry pulls back, circles two fingers around the base of Eggsy's prick and presses down. "If you're still talking, I'm not doing it right." 

"You really want to bring me off like this?" There's an allusion in Eggsy's tone that makes Harry cock twitch. 

"Actually," Harry pressed a quick peck to the very tip of Eggsy's prick, "these oral measurements can be awfully wrong. We should make sure and take my temperature rectally." How he can keep a straight face is beyond him.

Eggsy doesn't succeed in that department and bursts into laughter. "You do look quite a bit heated, Harry. Better start by taking your clothes off, get some air on your skin."

"As you wish, doctor." Harry withdraws from him, making a bit of a show of it. He climbs out of bed and starts unbuttoning his cardigan. His movements hitch a bit when he sees Eggsy start to stroke himself while he undresses. "You're enjoying yourself there?" 

"I am. You do know how gorgeous you are, right?" 

Harry feels himself blush. He knows Eggsy means it but he can't quite get used to it. "You might need to tell me again." 

"You, Harry Hart, are a fucking work of art."

Harry strips out of his shirt. 

"Those pecs… your perfect nipples… and fuck me, look at your abs." 

That's only half true but Harry does pride himself that his stomach is still somewhat flat. 

He undoes his belt and fly, pushing his trousers down, stepping out of the pool of clothing. 

"Gotta love your legs, Harry. That's a medical phenomenon right there. If I hadn't seen your bloodwork I'd think you'd have to be missing a few organs to make room for those legs. I wouldn't mind having them around me at some point." 

Harry's heart skips a beat in time with the twitch of his cock. His hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. 

"Can you turn around for me? Show me that pretty arse." 

With a cheeky smile, Harry does as he's told. He turns on the spot, then bends at the waist to push his pants down. 

"So gorgeous, Harry. I could sink my teeth into those cheeks. And my tongue… oh, you know where I'd want to taste you." 

Harry almost comes right there. The idea of Eggsy rimming him… He actually feels a little lightheaded and overheated now but mostly because most of his blood has rushed south, making his cock ache with neglect. 

"How do you…." Harry stops short when he turns around only to find Eggsy naked now, still stroking his cock at an easy pace. How he has undressed himself at lightning speed is beyond him and he doesn't care to explore it any further. 

"Ride me," Eggsy says casually, his green eyes blown wide with the same desire Harry feels. 

"I…," Harry grapples for words. "I need preparation." He actually wants to explain how he isn't sure that'll work with his aforementioned long legs and all but something Freudian in him wants to talk about preparation. 

"Sit astride my legs, facing away. I'll take care of you." 

Harry's mouth goes a little dry. Catching his bearings, he gets lube and condom from the nightstand and hands it to Eggsy. Then he gets into position. 

"Bend forward, babe. No need to be shy." Eggsy places a hand to the small of his back, pushing him forward until Harry is on his knees and elbows, his face so close to Eggsy's feet that he could probably suck on his toes if he was into that. 

"This'll be cold now," Eggsy says and Harry hears the pop and squelsh of lube bottle. 

He tenses when a slippery finger presses against his sphincter. 

"You do feel quite hot there… I better see if you're also that feverish inside." 

Harry laughs and it distracts him from when Eggsy pushes in. "This is ridiculous." 

"Me fingering you or the puns? If you want me to stop…" 

"Don't you dare stop. Neither of these things." 

He can hear Eggsy smile even if he can't see it. He pushes back onto the finger, clenching down on it. Quickly Eggsy adds a second, scissoring him, pushing down on Harry's prostate. 

Harry whimpers, his cock twitching and a thick stream of precome soils Eggsy's leg. 

"You like that, yeah?" Eggsy teases. 

"Oh yes," Harry drawls. 

Eggsy pushes in a third finger and Harry almost collapses on top of his legs. "You're so beautifully tight. I can barely get in there. You're really making me work here." 

"I thought that was your job." 

Eggsy gives him a little slap on his arse, drawing a yelp from Harry. "You're such a cheeky bastard. I'm so lucky you got hard on my shift." 

"So am I. Hindsight is indeed 20-20."

"My sight of your hind is even better." Eggsy pushes forward, stretching Harry around his fingers. 

"Do that again and this'll be over any minute now." 

Slowly, Eggsy eases his fingers out of Harry's hole, leaving Harry empty and mewling. 

"I want to see your face, Harry. Turn around." 

Harry's limbs don't quite respond to the command and Eggsy has to help maneuver into the desired position. 

"Put the condom on me. Get me nice and slick." 

Harry grins dopely as he reaches for the condom. "I like it when you're being bossy." 

"Too much? We can do it another…"

Harry kisses him to stop him from talking. "It's quite alright. Not sure my brain works properly after what you did with your fingers. So take charge all you want." 

Eggsy all but leers at him. “I thought we’d save that for the fifth date.” His sly grin falters a little when Harry rolls the condom over his cock, giving him a few strokes for good measure, then repeats the motion with a copious dullop of lube.

“How do you want me?” Harry asks, clearly throwing out the bait.

“I want you on my cock, Harry,” Eggsy takes it, wrapping his fingers around the base of his prick. As if his point needs any emphasis. “Sit down slowly. Let me feel you.”

Harry shuffles into position. Neither of them mentions the slight awkwardness of maneuvering Harry’s too long legs around (at least in this case) Eggsy’s too short frame. Eggsy guides the tip of his cock to Harry’s entrance then lets Harry do the rest.

Slowly, he sinks down, letting his body adjust to the press of Eggsy’s prick against his hole before he finally relaxes enough to let him in. He still can’t believe his luck that he should have this, that he should have Eggsy in his bed twice in 48 hours and that he has his cock up his ass just as many times. It’s a glorious feeling, something he hadn’t been aware of how much he missed it until last night when Eggsy had taken him apart.

“You feel amazing, Harry,” Eggsy says when he’s about halfway in. He runs his hands up Harry’s thighs, not pushing, just touching. “You’re so tight around me. Can’t believe my fucking luck, babe.” 

“Keeping talking like that and I’ll come all over you.”

Eggsy beams at him. “You make it sound like a bad thing.” He leans forward to press a quick peck to Harry’s lips. “Sit down on me, darling. Take me all in. All the way down.”

“Am I not too heavy?” Harry tries to bury his blush against the crook of Eggsy’s neck but the younger man pulls away again.

“Not at all. You’re fucking perfect. I want you to ride me, babe. Show me how you like it.”

Harry groans in utter pleasure as he finally sits all the way in Eggsy’s lap, his cock buried deep inside him. It already hits all the good spots and Harry barely dares to move. Slowly, he begins to roll his hips, drawing a groan from Eggsy.

“That’s it, Harry. That feels good, doesn’t it?”

Harry nods. He places his hands on his thighs and sits up a bit for a better angle. He rolls his hips again, harder this time, grinding down on Eggsy. “It’s been… been so long since I’ve done it like this.”

“I got you, Harry. I got you. Just take what you need, luv.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He rises on his knees before slowly sinking down again, thanking whatever power out there is listening for giving him a decent strength in his thighs. He repeats the motion and adds another roll of his hips. It takes him a moment to find the right rhythm - it really has been that long - but once he has found the perfect fluidity…. 

“Christ, you’re beautiful like this.” Eggsy brushes the hair from Harry’s face where it has come loose. He trails his hand down Harry’s chest, tweaks his nipple along the way before he wraps his fingers around Harry’s cock, not yet stroking. “Watching you come undone, it’s…”

“You’ll watch me come really soon if you..”

Eggsy silences him with another kiss that’s insync with a slow stroke of his shaft. “You… what, babe? Tell me.”

“I’m getting...getting close. You feel…,” Harry shakes his head with a grin as the words runs through his brain. “It’s quite nice, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is.” Eggsy leans back against the headboard, his grip still firm around Harry’s cock. He has the naughtiest leer on his face when he slowly starts to stroke Harry on the off-beat of his movements. He only thrusts his hips up just so, meeting Harry a third of way but he doesn’t need to do more. They both know Harry won’t last. Not like this. “Come for me, luv. Don’t hold back.”

Eggsy twists his hand around Harry’s slick cock, taking his precome down his length before going back up, running the pad of his thumb over the slit. 

“I’m… I’m gonna… Eggsy…” Harry’s mouth falls open but the words die on his tongue.

In thick spurts his comes over Eggsy’s hand, his own belly, Eggsy’s chest. His aim is off because Eggsy strokes him through it, pulls everything from him and then some. He rocks down against Eggsy’s hips, feels his cock even deeper inside him, thick and just the perfect stretch. 

“That’s it, babe. Ride it out on me. You’re so gorgeous.”

When Harry’s spent, he slumps forward. The change of angles has Eggsy’s cock press against his prostate and his whimpers helplessly at the overstimulation. “You… you didn’t…”

Eggsy all but shushes him. He slips his arms around Harry’s back, under Harry’s elbows, so he traps him against his chest, immobile and helpless. Then he thrusts up.

“Fucking… Christ,” Harry yelps, being pushed up and forward against Eggsy.

“Did I hurt you, babe?” There’s true concern in Eggsy’s voice even if Harry can’t see his face in his position. 

“In a good way.”

Again, Eggsy bucks up and into him, hitting his prostate hard. He sets a relentless pace, fucking up into Harry while he can only take it. Their bodies are sticky and slippery at the same time, glued together by sweat and come.

It doesn’t take Eggsy long to reach his height. He thrusts up so hard he almost throws Harry off. His orgasm comes with a guttural grunt and Harry could swear he can feel the pulse, feels him come deep inside him. 

Little aftershocks run through Eggsy as he lets go of Harry, quivering in his arms as he keep on coming. 

Then he slumps back into the pillows, spent and sated. “Wow, that was…. That was intense.” Eggsy licks his lips and Harry can’t help but lean down for a kiss. 

“Yes, it was,” Harry confirms, kissing a trail down Eggsy’s throat. “I think no one has ever… well, fucked me like that before.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just… it felt…”

Harry sits back to look at Eggsy who suddenly looks a little considered, even shy. “I loved it, Eggsy.”

Using one leg as leverage, Eggsy flips them over, lowering Harry onto the mattress. He kisses him again, slow and deep, hand caressing Harry’s face, his neck, his chest. “Well, one thing is for certain.”

“And what’s that?”

“You don’t have a fever.”

They look at one another before bursting into laughter. 

“Well, thank you for your thorough exam, doctor,” Harry all but giggles. 

“Any time.” Slowly, Eggsy pulls out, leaving Harry whimpering and empty, and snaps the condom off. As if he owns the place, he disposes off the used rubber and retrieves a warm flannel from the ensuite to clean Harry up. 

Harry lets him run the washcloth over his chest and stomach before he washes his cock and runs the flannel along his crack. Then Eggsy returns to the ensuite and apparently makes quick business of himself before he returns. He sidles up to Harry, still stark naked, and rests his head on his chest. 

“I think we need to start the episode again. I know fuck all about what happened after you took my cock into your mouth,” Eggsy says in all earnesty, drawing another laugh from Harry.

“It’s a good thing we have Netflix.”

Eggsy looks up at him, grinning from ear to ear. “Give me… say fifteen minutes. Then we can have another chill.”


End file.
